1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device by bonding sheet pieces of optical functional films including polarizing films to both surfaces of a rectangular liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of a liquid crystal display device manufacturing system as mentioned above is configured to turn over a substrate 1 to which a piece 19A of a belt-shaped film 10A has been bonded and then to bond a piece 19B of another belt-shaped film 10B to the substrate 1 (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417, paragraphs [0037] to [0044] and FIGS. 6 to 9).
On the other hand, there has been a demand for a compact manufacturing line that can maintain a high level of bonding accuracy and performance even when rolls with different widths corresponding to the long and short sides of a rectangular liquid crystal panel are used in it. To meet such a demand, another proposal is made which includes rotating a liquid crystal panel by 90° so that a linear manufacturing line can be provided (see for example Japanese Patent No. 4307510).